En el cual Lestrade tiene poderes de observación
by Josos
Summary: "En el cual Lestrade tiene poderes de observación por su parte o, "pienso que Lestrade te filmó con su teléfono" -Traducción- John y Sherlock a través de los ojos de alguien que quizá no habías sabido que estaba realmente mirando.


Título original: In Which Lestrade Has Observation Powers of his Own (Or, "I Think Lestrade Filmed You on His Phone") por juxtapose en archiveofourown. Link directo en mi perfil.

_Nada_ de lo leído en este fic es mío más que la idea de traducirlo al español.

* * *

Tú sabes, hay una razón por la que me metí en todo esto. El trabajo de detective, quiero decir. Mi madre siempre dijo, "Greg, lo que sea que decidas hacer con tu vida, tienes que asegurarte que es lo que amas." Y siempre supe que quería hacer esto.

Es la gente. Gente, y lo que puedes encontrar acerca de ellos, en sus pequeños caprichos y en sus motivaciones. Gente que haría cualquier cosa por cualquier cosa. Yo siempre digo. Jodidamente fascinante.

Quiero decir, tuve que _abrir _mi camino a esto, tú sabes. Trabajar duro por eso. Mucho entrenamiento y años en la fuerza, y sí, un infierno de montones de trabajo a pesar de lo que la gente puede pensar.

A pesar de lo que un cierto Sherlock Holmes pueda pensar.

Oh, lo sé: ¿grosero, derecho y un completo culo? Así es como él _es_. Y está todo muy bien cuando puede ayudar con un caso al que parece que no puedo ajustar a mi cabeza. ¿_Tiene_ que ser tan arrogante sobre ello? No. Solo un valor añadido.

Como sea, sí, eso es Sherlock Holmes allí, el Gran Detective Consultor (Lo sé. Él creó por sí mismo el nombre. Le dije que tenía que tener una _licencia_ real para llamarse a si mismo detective, ¿pero me ha escuchado alguna vez?). Está quejándose como es común, mirando sobre el cuerpo de Janie Larson (25, comprometida, fuerte traumatismo en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Pobre chica.) Al lado de él está el blogger John Watson. Tipo agradable. Y para mí, la forma en que esos dos interactúan es un recordatorio de por qué amo este trabajo.

Gente. Ellos te sorprenden, cuando realmente los notas.

Miren, he conocido a Sherlock por un largo tiempo, y hace como un año atrás cuando conoció a John, nunca lo había visto nada remotamente cerca de la _calma_ por más de quizá unos cinco segundos. Él está constantemente en movimiento, constantemente malditamente _hablando_; solo mirarlo a veces me da jodida ansiedad.

Pero cuando John está alrededor, es como una película en cámara lenta, ¿sabes? Es como que la tensión alrededor de Sherlock prácticamente irradiara _fuera_ de él, perece la calma de un zumbido, y John podrá su mano en el brazo de Sherlock o algo y él solo se pondrá… más calmo.

Como ahora mismo. Mientras he estado ordenando por entre los tíos del CSI, Sally—Sargento Donovan, quiero decir—se encuentra prácticamente al final de su ingenio con Sherlock, quien ha estado sacudiendo una y otra vez el pobre trabajo que Scotland Yard hace resolviendo crímenes. (Probablemente te preguntas por qué no me ofendo. Lo hice las primeras cien veces o menos, pero ahora parece como un día libre si Sherlock _no está_ insultando a la fuerza policial). Estaba a punto de intervenir, pero ahí está John, recostado todo tranquilo y cualquier cosa que le dice a Sherlock es suficiente para hacerlo detenerse en la mitad de una frase.

¿Quién lo hubiera pensando, correcto? John Watson, tu tío promedio, ex doctor del ejército, puede traer a la mente del gran Sherlock Holmes un periodo de cómoda calma.

Espero que hayan tenido su pequeño momento antes de arrastrarme sobre ellos, y Donovan dice con un suspiro de alivio, "El Fenómeno es todo suyo, señor.," antes de irse. Sí, ella y Sherlock nunca se llevaron bien. Donovan tiene la cabeza dura para comenzar; métela en una habitación con Sherlock y es un completo y nuevo nivel de Nada Bueno.

Asiento hacia Sherlock. "¿Tienes algo para mí?" Pregunto.

Y, como siempre lo hace, Sherlock dice, "Claro. Tengo como seis posibilidades diferentes de quién podría haber asesinado a esta chica, pero luego que hablemos con su novio estoy seguro que se reducirán…"

Nunca le dije a Sherlock que la víctima estaba comprometida. Ella ni siquiera está usando un anillo. ¿Por qué estoy sorprendido de que lo sabe?

"Te haré saber cuando estará para el interrogatorio," dije.

Sherlock está ya alejándose. "Mándame un mensaje. Ven, John." Y John me asiente con la cabeza, yo hago lo mismo, y este es el tipo de comunicación no verbal entre nosotros donde estoy básicamente diciéndole_ Gracias por mantenerlo hoy cerca de la raya_ y él me está diciendo _Por supuesto, compañero._

Lo veo alejarse. Dos gotas de agua, esos dos. Sherlock es este extraño enigma que nadie puede averiguar, y sin embargo hay un John Watson chocando hombros con él y rompiendo en la más amplia sonrisa que he visto, cuando Sherlock dice algo aparentemente divertido.

(Palabra clave: aparentemente. El sentido del humor de Sherlock se me escapa a veces. Mayormente porque él apenas tiene uno.)

Como sea, John está riendo, y Sherlock está mirando hacia él todo sonrisas, y esa es la emoción más real que he visto de él. Honestamente. Maldita sea, ellos casi necesitan conseguir una habitación.

Me encuentro sonriendo un poco yo también.

La gente te sorprende.

* * *

"Greg, compañero, te va a odiar por esto."

"¿Quién dice que tiene que saberlo? ¿Puedes pensar en todas esas posibilidades de chantaje?"

Estoy sacudiendo mi móvil alrededor de la cara muy drogada de Sherlock Holmes. Ya se ha establecido lo suficiente que con un poco de descanso estará bien, así que ¿cuál es el daño en tener un poco de diversión?

Sherlock está sonriendo como un hombre loco (lo cual dice mucho considerando que él _es_, en esencia, un maldito hombre loco). Tiene un brazo colgado alrededor de los hombros de John y el otro alrededor de los míos. Yo había venido con parte del equipo, había habido un gran lío con un par de agentes de la CIA y esta misteriosa Mujer que se escapó. Tomó unas cuantas declaraciones y ahora parece que el resto de mi tiempo aquí es asegurarme de que este gran zoquete consiga un taxi a casa. Inicialmente podíamos a penas mantenerlo despierto lo suficiente para levantarlo, pero ahora, bueno. Está de vuelta en sí mismo que no se callará.

"La Mujer—dónde—Lestrade, deja de ser inservible y encuentra—esta chaqueta te viene, John."

Oh, esto no tiene precio. _No tiene precio_. Aún tengo mi móvil grabando todo esto, esperando ser capaz se usarlo contra este descarado bastardo un día.

"John," insultó, y vi como inclinó su cabeza a la cara del doctor, "John-john-john-¿sabes que tan jodidamente _fantástico_ realmente eres?"

"Oh, Cristo," murmuró John, pero puedo verlo sonriendo, él es bastante mierda para esconderlo. Sherlock continúa sonriendo y como que presiona su rostro en el cuello de John y realmente estoy comenzando a sentirme a este punto como una tercera rueda.

(Si el rubor de John no nos dijera nada sobre eso.)

"Vamos, Sherlock," dijo John con la paciencia del más gran poder teológico del mundo, "Trata y camina, ¿sí? Necesitas dormir esto."

Entre los dos nos la arreglamos para cargarlo por el pasillo y hacia la puerta. Sherlock hablaba todo el tiempo, y tengo que decir que capturé bonitos momentos citables. Cuando llegamos finalmente afuera, Sherlock arroja sus dos brazos alrededor de los hombros de John y digo, "¿Debería darles un aventón, entonces, así no tienes que gritar por un taxi?"

"Eso sería brillante," John suspira.

Por lo que los conduzco de vuelta a Baker Street, y si Sherlock recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de John y canta una extraña interpretación en clave de "God Save the Queen", y si John tipo envuelve un brazo de forma protectora alrededor de sus hombros y sonríe, no digo absolutamente nada.

Este es un lado de Sherlock que realmente nunca había visto antes. El lado muy vulnerable. No puedo evitar capturar algunas miradas por el espejo retrovisor a John, quien no parece para nada perturbado por nada de esto. Me golpea de nuevo (como lo ha hecho mucho) cuan diferentes estos dos son, y como de alguna forma encontraron su camino el uno al otro y se quedaron allí. Como una maldita película romántica si me preguntas.

Sherlock está explicándole a John las leyes de la física en una muy aguda voz. John está riendo.

La gente es divertida.

* * *

Estoy en el pub cerca de la estación. Parece que paso la mayoría de mi tiempo aquí por estos días. Mi esposa y yo estamos separados de nuevo, y estamos a unos pocos papeles del divorcio. No estoy seguro si estoy muy sorprendido, con todo lo demás que pasa. Me escabullí de ella hace mucho, y ella de mí. Obligado a ocurrir, ¿verdad?

Hoy hace tres meses, Sherlock Holmes saltó del tejado del hospital St. Bart. Como probablemente imaginas, todo fue costa abajo desde ahí.

No puedo decirte cuantas llamadas telefónicas y e-mails he recibido, preguntando cómo pude haber confiado en un fraude, tratando de conseguir información acerca de todos los casos que lenta pero seguramente están siendo reabiertos al dudar su legitimidad. Nuestro cuartel está bajo constante control; el Superintendente en Jefe está en mi espalda en cada jodido movimiento que hago.

¿Era él un mentiroso, preguntas? No lo creo. Quizá estaría pensándolo por segunda vez ahora, resintiendo todo en lo que me ha puesto, si no fuera por el tío entrando en el pub en este momento.

"John Watson," Dije en saludo, "Te ves terrible."

Sonríe sombríamente. "Gracias. Tú también."

Nos juntamos una vez a la semana, ahora. Porque aunque ninguno de los dos lo vaya a admitir, no tenemos mucho que hacer. Ningún otro lugar al que ir. Y somos las únicas personas en el mundo que lo entiende. Como nosotros éramos los planetas orbitando alrededor del odiosamente brillante sol que era Sherlock Holmes, si tú perdonas mi horrible intento de metáfora.

Estamos todos fuera de órbita. Todo mal.

Le ordeno un trago a John, por un pequeño momento nos sentamos en silencio, como es común. No es incómodo ni nada. Es un silencio de reconocimiento. Silencio que viene contra su propósito—habla; es uno de nosotros que le dice al otro que sigue aquí, que lo entiende, y viceversa.

Le hecho un vistazo a John. Está mirando hacia el vaso en sus desgastadas manos, viéndose más cansado de lo que nunca he visto antes. Ellos dicen que el tiempo cura todas las heridas, pero no para John Watson.

"No pienso que él supiera," dijo John repentinamente, rompiendo la tranquilidad, "que él… él era mi mejor amigo, y no creo que lo haya sabido…" Se calló.

La gente se siente sola, pienso para mí mismo mientras busco en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta mi móvil. La gente te sorprende en cuán divertida es, cuán extraña, y a veces cuán tan, tan solitaria es.

Digo, "pienso que lo supo," y acerqué El Infame Video que no había sido capaz de exponerme a mí mismo desde la muerte de Sherlock. Presioné 'play'.

El (muy extraño) sonido de la risa sofocada de Sherlock llenó el lugar inmediatamente. La mirada de John se despega de su casi vacía copa hacia la pequeña pantalla de mi móvil, y ahí está. Sherlock. Como si nunca se hubiera ido.

"_John_. _John-john-john-¿sabes que tan jodidamente _fantástico_ realmente eres?"_

"_Oh, Cristo…"_

Miré a John. Su rostro se retorcía como si fuera a llorar, pero el soldado esta siempre ahí, sus ojos no se movieron.

Mi voz, ahora, detrás de la pantalla: _"¿Qué harías, Sherlock, si le muestro esto a Scotland Yard por completo?_

"_Al infierno contigo y Scotland Yard, Lestrade,"_ eso es lo que creo que Sherlock dice, pero está arrastrando la voz demasiado. El siguiente pedazo, sin embargo, es claro: _"Sospecho que John no te dejará, de alguna forma. ¿Verdad, John?"_ Y estrecha su agarre alrededor de los hombros de John, lo mira con este extraño tipo de forma afectiva (extraño para él, de todos modos). _"Perdido sin mi blogger. John es fantástico, Lestrade."_

"_¿Sí?"_ Reí.

"_Él es ordinario, maravilloso y fantástico. Obviamente no es—"_ Una pausa mientras se acerca muy seriamente a la cámara, parpadeando rápidamente_. "—tan inteligente como yo. Naturalmente. Pero es más brillante que cada uno de ustedes en Scotland Yard juntos…"_

Los dos miramos la pantalla. Dos hombres solitarios en el pub, inmersos en la memoria de nuestro amigo. Vemos a Sherlock desaparecer en algún sendero y no puedo dejar de notar la mirada de alegría en la cara de John en el video, un poco borrosa en el fondo pero ahí de todos modos.

El video se corta, y miro de nuevo a John. Sus ojos están rojos.

"Él estaba drogado con quién-sabe-qué-mierda esa noche," dice con voz ronca.

Asiento. "Sí. Pero es no lo hace a él menos _Sherlock_. Solo lo hizo un poco más… ¿abierto?" No puedo evitar reír un poco, y John fuerza una sonrisa. "El punto es, yo creo que él entendió, sabes. Cuán importante eras para él. Ustedes dos eran… tú sabes, él nunca tuvo amigos antes de conocerte. Ni uno, por lo que yo sabía."

John traga duro y finalmente encuentra mi mirada. "Él no era un mentiroso, Greg. Yo lo creo. Pronto todos lo creerán. Tienen que."

Ahí hay una oleada de algo como inspiración en mí, algo que me hace querer seguir adelante, algo que ha estado ahí siempre bajo la superficie, esperando. Porque el hecho es, que incluso luego de que todo esto ocurriera, John aún cree en Sherlock Holmes.

Quizá todo se ha ido a la mierda por ahora, pero son tiempos como estos—que gente como John me recuerda por qué quería hacer todo esto.

Gente. La gente te sorprende. La gente es sorprendente, divertida, solitaria y a veces, brillantemente esperanzada.

Levanté mi copa, y la choqué contra la de John.

Esperanza.

Voy a brindar por eso.


End file.
